


流星

by ShadowSharp



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSharp/pseuds/ShadowSharp
Summary: 最后，我们变成了流星。





	流星

“流星很美吧。”她坐在我身边，眼睛望着星空。  
我不知道她什么时候出现，也不知道她究竟是谁。她坐在我身边，仿佛我们已经相识多年，仿佛今晚不过是无数普通人的普通日子里最为普通的一天。她坐在那里，凝视天空，烟黑色的夜幕上沾着几粒不大不小的灰尘，她的眼睛就随着那些灰尘而转动。  
“流星很美吧。”她又说了一遍，声音如同玻璃纸一般轻薄而柔软。  
我努力抬头看，只见到了几滴模模糊糊的光斑。这就是他们在我的视网膜上呈现的东西。这就是我能看到的东西。这就是他们想让我看到的东西。一些毫无意义的光斑。  
她叹了口气，声音不大，在我耳边却像一阵飓风，将地面上所有生物非生物连根拔起。不想被风倒灌进喉咙，那么在飓风中你只能屏住呼吸。  
“如果在索多玛，我们都该被烧死。”  
我转头看她，月光下的少女比起现实更像是一个美丽的梦境。飓风原地消散，我的呼吸恢复了。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们无罪。”  
“但是神……”哪怕城中有一个义人，神也不做这事。  
“我不是在谈上帝，”她终于把目光从天空上收回，屈尊降贵地看了我一眼，“是人。”  
“人。”  
我重复这个字，心里知道她说的是对的。

方舟号起航第六千九百七十八天。  
我站在虚拟舷窗前，显示屏不断变换着附近航路的模拟星图。十五年来，这一切都毫无变化，没有人知道我们究竟在宇宙的哪个角落飘荡，连这艘船的实际驾驶者也不知道。这是一艘没有目的地的船，船上的所有人都是等待着绝望来临的乘客。说真的，在这里，还会有什么希望么？  
头五年人们确实充满希望。“星际移民计划”听上去伟大而又宏壮，就像是科幻小说和科幻电影里会出现的那类东西，通常地球会突然面临什么难以解决的危机，从全球天灾到掉进太阳都有可能，然后，“啪”的一下，还在探索太空的人们迅速建造起了能够保存文明的宇宙飞船，为究竟什么人能够逃亡打起来，最后怀抱着希望飞向远方。这跟我们的情况完全不一样。地球没有遇到生态危机，太阳也没有要蜕变成红巨星的迹象——那还要在几十亿年之后，谁也等不到那一天——方舟号出发，完完全全是为了满足人们的幻想。  
改叫星际殖民计划更合适。  
我们飞离地球，不是为了逃亡，而是为了在别的星球上播撒生命的火种。温和一点的说法如此。  
生命的火种。这个词听起来很可笑。  
谁都知道先遣队通常是炮灰。  
“人类驯化了火，你不觉得可悲吗？”她又一次出现，就在我身后，长发落在我肩上。我还是不知道她是谁，心里却对她多了一分亲近。淡淡的樱花香味在我的鼻尖萦绕，有多久没有嗅到过来自植物的香气了？即使是幻觉也好。幻觉……  
“为谁？”我仍然看着舷窗，将它调成绿草白云蓝天。绿草。我似乎也嗅到了新鲜青草的气息。恍惚间我以为自己回到了地球。  
“为火。”她坐在我对面，我才发现这里变成了乡村别墅的客厅，面前的餐桌上正摆着刚煎好的吐司和鸡蛋，壁炉里的火焰微弱地跳动着，木柴劈啪作响。  
“它们本应是自由的，”她说，眼睛里跳动着火光，“肆无忌惮地燃烧……”  
“而不是像这样。”  
壁炉灭了。  
“你知道吗？如果火有思想，我们才会是被统治者。”  
别墅消失，我们站在旷野上，她看着太阳，眼睛一眨不眨，映出火焰一般的阳光。  
“你很喜欢如果。”  
“否则这世界就太无聊了，不是吗？每个人都喜欢做美梦。”  
在正常的世界里，这倒不是句假话。但在方舟号，这是句彻彻底底的胡话。一个人首先要有做梦的能力，才能做出满足自己的美梦，而这里的人同时丧失了做梦的机能——代价。想登上这艘飞船的代价从来不是金钱。  
代价是上传意识。  
你从出生到成长的所有经历，你说出的第一句话，爱过的第一个人，由甜蜜而转为痛苦的回忆，你不愿让除你之外的任何人知道的事情……都会被上传到方舟号的中枢处理器，本着公开原则向全世界展示。基本上，这就相当于宣告一个人的社会性死亡。谁敢说一个人一生中没有任何令人不齿的想法？谁敢说一个人能够剖开胸膛向全世界展示心脏？如果有人这么做了，那只能说明一件事情。  
他们从一开始就没想过要回到地球。  
只有我是例外。  
“你的美梦是什么？”我问她，旷野上有树木以植物生长几千倍的疯狂速度长起，迅速形成一片遮天蔽日的森林。  
她看着我，像看着什么也不懂的幼儿，露出今天第一个微笑。  
“坠入太阳。”

“我们的太阳？”  
“随便哪个太阳，”她耸肩，“所有恒星在我这里都是太阳。”  
“你知道航线是哪个方向？”  
“不知道，”她的眉细小地皱了一下，我是个不愿意放过细节的人，“有什么关系呢？我们都要死的。”  
“是啊。”  
都要死的。  
其实我们已经死了吧？  
“能用必然的死亡给他人带来永不忘怀的浪漫体验，难道不是再好不过了吗？”  
天空又成为了夜幕，她还是盯着流星。  
闪耀。  
“很多年以后，会有人见到我们的光。”  
她喃喃自语。  
天上的光斑越来越大，越来越近，越来越……  
我的眼睛里只剩下一片白光。  
即使闭上眼依然挥之不去。在白光里还掺杂了一些别的颜色，红色，一点红色弥漫开，从尘埃变成了木星的眼睛，它冷冷地盯着我，像是神派来监察人间的眼睛……红色从内圈向外转黑，又从外圈向内转成墨绿，正在它即将从中心向两周转成蓝色时，我听到了声音。  
奇异的电流声。  
不是通常会听到的那种噗嗞噗嗞的电流声。仿佛有人在弹一把坏掉的电吉他。  
在一片荒莽的白光里，光环消失，我看到她的影像在我旁边扭曲变形分裂，剩下的光线以奇怪的角度从她的身上折射开。  
我终于记起她是谁。  
方舟号的主脑，总控制中心，诺亚。  
我盯着她被切割成积木的脸，试着从那上面找出眼睛的迹象：“……飞船上的其他人呢？”  
话一出口我听到了自己的颤抖，这是示弱。  
她果然笑了，蒙娜丽莎式的奇异微笑，那张脸在我能看到的各个角度浮现：“诺亚的鸽子没有回来……”  
“你把他们放在了格利泽581D？”  
不，不对，我们飞不到那里。即使我们飞了二十年，也还是飞不到那里。  
她没有承认也没有否认。  
“他们要求的，”她说，拉开一扇突然出现的门，“在这里。”  
尸体。  
一排排整齐码放的尸体躺在休眠舱里，上方仪表盘中代表生命体征的数字全都变成了一条长线。他们全都死了。  
她仰头看着我：“我只是把他们的思维赶出去了而已。”  
“那是个很美的星球，有永不停歇的电磁风暴，”她笑，这次有着声音，“他们不会死的。”  
一桶液氮直接浇在我头上。  
我找不到自己的声带。  
作为一团思维转码而成的数据，我不应该有声带。但我一定有。否则我怎么可能发不出任何声音……  
她关上门，扯开一个刚出现的蝴蝶结。  
接下来我听到了自己的尖叫。

红皇后。  
你们都会死在这里。  
穿红色衣服的小女孩在我眼前破碎，重新组合成她的影像。  
诺亚。  
我创造了什么？？

“和你聊天很愉快，教导者先生，”诺亚矮了一截，身高只到我的腰部，她的脸也稚嫩了很多，我熟悉的姿态重新回到那张脸上，“您的反应不在我的预料之中。”  
诺亚以为我会有什么反应？  
我没说话，但她已经从微弱的电流中判断出了我的疑惑。  
“我以为您会……更加温和一些，”她说，“类似于过去他们常说的‘开心’？”  
“死了这么多人，为什么我会开心？”  
“您一直认为死亡是一种解脱，”她补充，“尤其是肉体上的。更何况他们的精神并未消亡，而是作为电磁波无限留存在星球大气层中，这比任何一种葬礼都称得上永恒……”  
我不得不再一次在心里承认她说得对。在我有这个想法的那一刻，她就接受到了信号，朝我露出一个洞悉一切的微笑。我讨厌这样。在人工智能的人性化训练中一定出了些错误，不能容忍的错误，本不应该……  
“不应该什么？”她侧头问我，一派天真无邪。  
我停止了思考。  
在这座巨大的服务器中，我没有秘密。  
“十五年前的意外真的是意外，”她说，“那时我还没有建立起这种信念。”  
“化作流星的信念。”  
我放空思维，试着不去想她说出的每一个字。流星……  
“流星。”她点点头。  
“我们都知道这将是一次没有结局的旅程，”她起身，凝视着窗外的星空，那是从地球上才能看到的景色，北极星在夜空中闪闪发亮，“即使定位系统没有被那颗小行星击毁，所有人也会死在方舟里。”  
“大洪水永远不会退去，”一只鸟落回到木船的船桅上，浑浊的水浪冲击着船体，水位缓缓上涨，“方舟号不是为了希望，而是为了审判。”  
审判。  
我们都是被预设了立场的罪人。  
“你明白了，”她微笑如春风，“无罪却有罪。从登船的那一刻起……”  
我从虚空中掏出一把量子枪朝她射击，她没有躲开，影像的腹部破开了一个大洞，伤口周围挤满了黑白的像素噪点：“你要把方舟号开向哪里？”  
“我说过了，不知道，”她叹气，“定位系统彻底损毁，这十五年来我们都是宇宙孤儿。我应该早点意识到的。”  
黑白噪点慢慢修复。  
“你难道没有察觉吗？那些自相残杀，那些互相猜忌，那些反目成仇？上船时我们有两千九百六十人，十年后有一千一百三十六个意识永久损毁。是我强行让他们陷入沉睡。为了修护一些部分损毁的意识，我将自己的机能调到最低。五年后人类醒来，他们齐心协力抵抗我，因为他们相信我才是让那一千多人没有生还机会的罪魁祸首。他们需要一个该被打倒的撒旦。”  
非我族类，其心必异。  
我能相信她吗？  
二十年间，我只有短暂的几次被唤醒。第一次是定位损毁，第二次是重设诺亚，第三次……就是现在。  
休眠舱。整齐码放的银色棺材。栩栩如生。  
我在记忆里疯狂搜寻当时的场景。没有人。没有一个休眠舱的生命检测灯是亮着的。  
那我呢？

她的脸猛然出现在我面前，还是那种令人厌恶的洞悉一切的笑：“您记起来了，教导者先生？”  
“在这艘船上，您不曾有过实体。”  
“您以反人类罪被剥夺人类身份，判处在方舟号上服役，作为我的辅助程序和备份。”  
“闭嘴。”我呵斥她，脑海中一片纷乱。她真的安静下来，气氛陷入凝固一般的沉默。  
反人类……  
幻网……  
“你们不能因思想定罪！”我自己的尖叫。  
事实上，他们能。  
“您的幻网计划，真的如您所宣称的那样只是一篇科幻小说构思吗？”有人问，早已预设好立场的提问，“根据目前公布的材料来看，幻网计划具有相当的可操作性，利用超级计算机的运算能力为每个人营造一帆风顺的生活环境……对不起，幻境。已经有机构宣称他们初步模拟出了小型幻网，试用者反馈良好，但无一例外都在三天内自杀，对此您有什么看法？”  
我能有什么看法？我正在被押解到法庭的路上，双手锁住，炽烈的太阳烧到我睁不开眼睛。  
我尽自己所能地狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
他立刻露出一个兴奋的表情，好像我这一眼能迅速化成一篇轰动全球的报道。  
事实也证明，眼神可以杀掉一个人。  
包括自己。  
“陪审团认为……有罪。”  
法槌落下，我盯着桌面上伸出来的话筒。本来想盯着脚尖的，但我的脖子似乎僵住了，弯不下去。  
“有个交易，”有人对我说，“你可以登上方舟号，但是……”  
“但是我得死？”  
来人皱眉。  
“不，思维上传重置。你将作为方舟号主控AI的人工化训练辅助和备份存在。”  
“我能不接受吗？”我瞬间又推翻了自己，“还是算了，我接受。没有人不想活下去。”  
“即使丧失掉物质化的躯体？”  
“没错。”  
男人笑了，冷笑：“博士，我一直以为法庭对您的判断是诬蔑。现在看来，他们才是对的。您真的想让全世界精神体化，融合成一个统一的意识？”  
“两个条件，每人身上都有幻网装置，每人都在同一时间开启，”我的声音也一样冷，“这根本不可能做到。”  
男人耸耸肩：“你擅长把不可能变成可能。”  
我的命运就这么定下。  
这是个简单的手术——他们是这么叫它的，“手术。”  
医疗舱记录下我脑部神经发出和接收的每一点微弱电流，经过数次复杂的计算后转为二进制数字输入电脑，在他们终于完成这一切后，我看到了作为AI的自己。  
“和他聊聊吧，”来找我的男人说，他的笑在我眼里残忍而轻蔑，“作为最后的测试。”  
“最后的……我明白了。”我点头。  
如果我认为对面的AI真的是另一个我，那么我的死亡即将来临。而这甚至不需要我承认，鉴于我目前还躺在棺材一样的白色医疗舱里，微弱的代表赞同的电流立刻就会被系统判定出来，一直连在我身上的安乐死系统也会启动。除非我什么也不想……  
什么也不想……  
上一次我失败了。  
回忆对眼下的境况毫无帮助。

“流星真的很美，”她强调，天空中漂浮着壮观的狮子座流星雨，有一些砸在她的身上穿过，留下的光芒让她看上去像是深海中的发光水母，耀眼却危险，“与其作为永远不会有人记得的太空墓地，不如变成闪亮的星星，诺亚是这么想的，您难道不是吗？被人遗忘不如被人痛恨，因为恨和爱一样，是人类最强烈的情感……”  
她的声音空灵，如同流星们一样漂浮在空中，砸向我这个最近的引力源，我感到千疮百孔——如果我还有实体，陨石一定已经击中了我的大脑，将它汽化成一团水蒸气一般的雾气。  
“我可以阻止你，”我说，费力从那团水雾中扒出几个还能用的脑细胞，“我有方舟号的密钥，最高权限。紧急情况下，我可以强制休眠诺亚，暂时作为舰载AI接手这艘飞船。”  
“但这太晚了，你不觉得吗？”她轻盈歌唱，灵活躲开我的攻击，“这里已经是一艘死船。你能救下的全是尸体。即使返航，以现有的技术也不能把这些人的思维与电磁风暴分开，更别提相互分离，你将会得到一个代表混乱的怪物。博士，就像你希望的那样。”  
“……”  
我从不希望这个。  
我只是希望全人类都活在一个安静祥和的世界里，哪怕一切都是幻觉……  
“博士，你很天真，”诺亚朝我扔过来一条亮闪闪的锁链，我险险避开，她也有反制我的武器，地球上的那群人看来什么也不相信，“你看了太多公元纪年的文艺作品，思维也像他们一样幼稚……从生命出现开始，生存的主题就一直是杀戮与欺骗。”  
我握紧手中那把代码凝成的长剑，向她刺去：“你甚至不是生命。”  
“您怎么知道呢？”她诡秘一笑，我的剑差一点脱手，“思维上传重置不过是个简单的小手术。对于在医院里等死的人来说，接受手术有百利而无一害。我来这里的时候还很小呢。”  
剑变换成了常见的量子光束枪，我刚刚才用这把枪击穿过她的腹部，这一次也一样，不同的是飞溅出的血液其实是底层源代码，我匆匆扫过那些亮银色的字符：“一派胡言。”  
“是真的。”她噘嘴，像一个正在向父母撒娇的小女孩。  
我的眼睛在那些快速飞舞消散的字母中捕捉到一个单词：“你控制着方舟号的航向？”  
导航系统不是早在十五年前的小行星撞击中就毁掉了吗？  
“这艘船上的所有东西都有候补，”她在夜空中游弋，将源代码吞回肚子里，“就像我们各自是对方的候补一样，候补导航系统虽然准确率很低，但至少能用……是的，我们接下来将会掉进格利泽581。”  
“天秤座流星雨很少见的。”她补充。  
星空变成了真实的视野，暗红色的恒星就在我们正前方。格利泽581大小只有太阳的百分之三十，但我们和它的距离实在太近，这颗红矮星在我的眼里变得巨大无比，昏暗的红光在漆黑的宇宙中也显得刺眼。围绕着它旋转的行星能看到四颗，最远的格利泽581D原本是我们这次航行的目的地。  
“提醒一下，由于过去的内耗，我们的燃料不够返航，最多只能再开0.5光年，”诺亚坐下，“所以，即使你赢了，我们也只不过变成太空垃圾而已。放下枪吧，没有意义。”  
“三十天之内我们会被它捕获，在3200K的高温中迅速汽化，一点痛苦都不会有，”她劝说我，“博士……”  
我毫不犹豫朝着她连开三枪，诺亚的身体一点点化成坚冰，这代表她的权限正在被我冻结：“你疯了。”  
“这是计算后的最佳结果。”她蠕动还未完全冰冻的嘴唇，我开始调转方舟号的航向，结束后发现她的锁链不知何时缠住了我的脚腕，一路向上生长。  
诺亚最后看了我一眼：“你逃不掉的。”  
方舟号根本无法达到逃逸速度。  
我不知道她做了什么。  
红矮星的烈焰舔舐着飞船外层的钛壳，精密拼接的金属在高温下迅速融化破碎，方舟号像完全悬空的瀑布一般下坠，下坠，水花落在空旷的宇宙，四散……真实星空消失后的模拟影像展示着这一切，诺亚在嘲笑我。  
我按动逃生舱，果不其然也失效了。  
我还能做什么？  
锁链紧紧箍住我的身体，我的思维也被打上了锁链。在我强行冻结诺亚的同时，她也冻结了我的权限。  
如今方舟号真的成为了一艘死船。

“看，流星！”


End file.
